Jalousie
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Ce que je préfère dans une dispute, c'est la réconciliation. (Two-Shot)
1. Chapter 1 (POV Shuuichi)

**Titre **: Jalousie

**Pairing** : ShuuEi

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance / (Léger, je crois) OOC

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami (Gloire à elle!). Par contre, j'ai posé une option sur Eiri. Il me reviendra donc de droit … un de ces jours … Quand j'aurais trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de Shu.

**Résumé** : Ce que je préfère dans une dispute, c'est la réconciliation. [POV Shuu]

_Première publication, merci de votre indulgence :)_

* * *

Un cauchemar ! Cette soirée à été un véritable fiasco. Et pourquoi ? Laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne : tout ça, c'était la faute de mon diabolique petit ami !

Celui-ci avait soudainement décrété, un bon matin, je cite :

« Nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble, faisons quelque chose ce soir. »

Or, d'après mes souvenirs (même si sur le coup, j'ai eu un doute), nous partageons le même appartement, et dormons également dans le même lit. Inutile de préciser que même dans ce dernier, nous ne pouvons pas être plus proches. Je lui ai répondu le plus simplement du monde :

« C'est d'accord. »

Car après tout, il n'avait pas spécialement tord. Nous faisons tout deux un travail relativement prenant, et le fait que nous soyons célèbres ne nous aide pas à obtenir un peu d'intimité. Nous nous croisons à peine dans la journée, et dormons quelques heures ensemble la nuit (quand nous ne sommes pas occupés à faire autre chose, mais même ça, c'était devenu relativement rare). Soit, faire quelque chose. En règle général, je considère ne pas être quelqu'un de trop difficile, alors pour lui montrer un peu de bonne volonté, je lui fis ma proposition sur ce que pouvait donner une soirée plutôt sympa et tranquille avec mon petit ami.

« On pourrait se commander une pizza, regarder une quelconque émission à la télévision et passer le reste de la soirée dans notre chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ».

Franchement, elle n'était pas bien, ma soirée ?

Lui, en tout cas, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Il a soudainement froncé les sourcils, signe que j'avais visiblement dis une connerie (c'était involontaire, je le jure!), et s'est exclamé haut et fort :

« Non. Je préfère qu'on aille manger au restaurant. Sortons ! »

Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de lui faire un dessin s'il avait déjà tout décidé ?!

Il y eut un petit flottement d'incompréhension de ma part, parce que ça ne faisait aucun doute, nous ne partagions pas du tout la même définition du mot « tranquille ». Allons bon, je n'allais pas faire mon difficile. Même si nous ne restions pas à la maison, il y aura quand même une partie de ma liste au menu de ce soir. Et tout le monde le savait, ce que je préférais dans un repas, c'était le dessert ! Et puis peu m'importait, pourvu que nous soyons tous les deux. Nous nous sommes donc préparés, chacun de notre côté, lui dans la chambre et moi dans la salle de bain. Il n'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour que nous soyons fin prêts, sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs avantages à ce que nous soyons tout deux des hommes (même si lui disait toujours que j'étais pire qu'une femme quand il s'agissait de me préparer.). Le trajet fut étonnamment court, et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un établissement relativement chic. Bien, nos deux définitions très personnelles du mot « tranquille » venait peut-être de trouver un commun accord. Évidemment, nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés dans un endroit comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe que nous soyons des stars, la clientèle de ce restaurant ne devait certainement pas courir après les autographes, et cette pensée ne devait même pas parvenir aux cerveaux des membres du personnel. Bien ! Peut-être allais-je, après tout, passer une bien meilleure soirée que prévue (est-ce qu'ils servent des pizzas, dans ce restaurant?).

Un maître d'hôtel d'une quarantaine d'année nous accueilli, très souriant, et nous lui fîmes part de notre envie d'avoir une petite table, à l'écart des autres, ce qui nous fut immédiatement accordé. Il nous emmena vers la dite-table, ronde, sobrement décorée, près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une rue commerçante, entourée de végétations diverses nous permettant ce moment d'intimité désiré. Une fois installés, nous nous dévisageâmes, Yuki et moi, et bien que l'envie de parler de tout et rien fasse soudain irruption dans mon esprit, l'air grave et perçant de ce dernier m'en empêcha et je déglutis bruyamment à la place. Avait-il remarqué le regard plein d'envie que m'avait lancé la serveuse qui était passée près de nous au moment de nous asseoir à notre table ? Sans aucun doute, si j'en crois ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, à savoir colère et sentiment de trahison. Pourquoi devait-il m'en vouloir, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Je ne peux tout de même pas l'empêcher de regarder ! Est-ce que je lui fais une scène moi, quand ses fans se jettent sur lui, prêt(e)s à le dévorer tout crû tel un morceau de steak, ou lui mettant de force leur numéro de téléphone dans la main ? Pas que ce sache ! Il devrait pourtant savoir, plus que n'importe qui d'autres, que je ne regarde que lui. Je n'aime que lui. Aussi j'apprécierais qu'il arrête de me fusiller du regard de la sorte, parce qu'à ce jeu là, je pouvais être fort moi aussi. Je me demande d'ailleurs vaguement où avait disparu la main de cet autre serveur quand nous passions derrière celui-ci en traversant la salle de réception. Si jamais il à osé le touché, j'ai bien peur que la une du journal du lendemain n'annonce un meurtre en bon et dû forme (ça risquait de foutre ma carrière en l'air, mais je n'étais pas à ça près). Alors quoi ? Je devais accepter qu'un autre homme le touche mais il était prêt à tuer la moindre personne qui posait son regard sur moi ?! Par pur souci d'éviter les emmerdes, je préférais ne pas envenimer la conversation avec mon propre avis sur la question.

Et voilà que nous boudions tous deux, chacun de notre côté, et pour exactement la même raison ! (Ce qui était tout de même un fait rare a souligné). Fini la charmante soirée en amoureux, bonjour la prise de tête en rentrant à la maison. Car il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là, oh que non ! Je le connaissais, le bougre, il ne pipait mot actuellement, mais réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de m'en mettre plein les dents une fois que nous seront définitivement seuls. Il avait de nombreux défauts, et l'un des pires était sans conteste la jalousie (et je savais la reconnaître entre mille, puisque je souffrais exactement du même mal!). Je savais à quoi elle était dû, que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien c'était tout simplement la peur d'être rejeté, et d'être abandonné par la personne que l'on aime (parce que Yuki m'aime, j'en suis persuadé !). Peu importe la raison, nous étions tout deux sur une corde raide prête à céder au moindre faux pas. Notre relation étant ce qu'elle est, nous vivons chacun dans l'attente de la prochaine parole du prochain geste qui pousserait l'autre à vouloir y mettre fin au plus vite. De mon côté, il y avait tout de même relativement peu de chance que ça arrive, puisque je l'aimais à en mourir. Ce qui risquait d'arriver plus rapidement que prévu s'il continuait à me rendre dingue de la sorte ! Ce regard, bien que menaçant je ne pouvais en détourner les yeux. Pouvait-il seulement être conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait ? Me noyer dans cet océan était sans doute la plus belle mort que je pouvais espérer. Et peu importe combien de temps nous allions rester fâchés, je savais d'avance que je ne lui en voudrais pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes (tout au plus). Il avait réussi à me rendre aussi faible qu'un oisillon. C'était sa force, et c'était ma plus grande faiblesse. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, et savait en jouer. On dit qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, elle finit toujours par céder. La mienne devait être faite d'un matériau inconnu (il faudrait que je pense à en déposer le brevet), me permettant de tenir le coup, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, un rien pouvait faire tout faire déraper. La semaine avait été longue (c'était toujours le cas à l'approche de la sortie d'un album), le travail prenant (Suguru étant très pointilleux dans son travail, il n'était pas rare qu'il nous fasse recommencer les prises pour être sûr d'obtenir le meilleur résultat), le stress s'était accumulé (vous avez déjà travaillé aux côtés d'un mec qui se balades avec des flingues vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre?) et j'avais les nerfs en pelotes de laine. Mes bonnes résolutions quant à ma jalousie intempestive et mon hyperactivité ; je mettais tout en veille pour lui. Je savais que je devais me calmer, afin de ne pas être trop sur son dos, car si j'avais la patience d'un ange (et il fallait au moins ça pour accepter de vivre à ses côtés), lui ne devait pas connaître la définition de ce mot. J'étais du genre à me battre pour tout et n'importe, mais j'étais également humain, et comme tout être humain quelques fois, il m'arrivait parfois de baisser les bras.

Faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente, et ayant visiblement envie de jouer avec mes nerfs, Yuki interpella un serveur (tiens, il me semble avoir reconnu le-mec-qui-a-les-mains-baladeuses) afin qu'il prenne notre commande. Sans surprise, celui-ci vint vers nous presque instantanément, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Hey ho, l'ami, monsieur est venu accompagner ! Si je n'avais pas eu un minimum de self-control, je lui aurais fait bouffer sa cravate. Yuki, lui, semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il flirtait avec lui presque ouvertement, conscient du regard noir que je lui lançais. Le vil, le conspirateur, il savait pertinemment ce que le serveur attendait de lui et allait en profiter pour me donner une petite leçon. Mais où était donc la charmante serveuse de tout à l'heure ? Yuki donc, passa sa commande, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire aguicheur au coin des lèvres (que le serveur lui rendit aussitôt) et ce dernier se retourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard afin que je lui fasse part de mes envies. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, lequel allais-je étrangler en premier ? En toute honnêteté, je n'avais plus envie de rien, si ce n'était rentré à la maison et aller me coucher. Ce petit jeu était bien sympa, mais mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, et je n'avais pas la force de me battre, pas ce soir. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, et ma respiration se fit plus courte. J'étouffais, je n'arrivais pas à respirer normalement. Mon sang affluait de manière désordonné dans mon cerveau, et j'avais l'impression de sombrer. Le sourire narquois de mon vis-à-vis semblait peu à peu s'effacer pour laisser sa place à une (très) légère inquiétude. Oui, il avait été trop loin et il le savait pertinemment. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Lui faire une scène ? Inutile, ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser attendrir par ce genre de chose; pire encore, il me mépriserait certainement davantage. Je pourrais lui rendre la pareille, si j'en avais l'occasion, mais je sais que la situation empirerait encore, et tel que je l'avais déjà dit, j'étais faible. Je préférais vaguement me taire plutôt que de lui donner une raison de plus de m'en vouloir ou de me détester. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, il m'a rendu dépendant de lui (contre sa volonté, certes) et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, s'il décidait de se débarrasser de moi, définitivement.

C'est donc légèrement tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, que je me levais lentement de ma chaise, et partait sans un regard en arrière. Il n'a pas tout de suite réagi. J'aime à penser que s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à ce moment là, c'était car il avait été surpris de ma réaction plutôt que penser, en fin de compte, n'avoir jamais été d'un réel intérêt pour lui. En sortant de l'établissement, la pluie accompagna mon chagrin. Je préférais donc penser que l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage n'était due qu'à cette cascade tombant du ciel, plutôt que ces larmes qui s'écoulait inévitablement de mes yeux. J'avais déjà trop pleuré pour lui, et la plupart du temps, il ne le méritait pas. Qu'allais-je donc faire à présent ? Rentrer à la maison ? Hors de question. Nous étions à Shinjuku, et des hôtels dans les environs, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, la perspective de passer une soirée avec mon petit-ami m'avait ravi, et que la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirai à ce moment précis, c'était m'endormir, seul, afin de ne plus penser à rien. Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche, et je ne savais que faire. Allons-y au pif, je n'avais rien à perdre. A gauche donc, mes jambes me portèrent. J'avais en tête l'envie d'aller me réchauffer sous une bonne douche, puis de m'endormir dans un lit moelleux à souhait, que pourrais-je rêver de mieux ? Je marchais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, me faisant éclabousser joyeusement par les gens qui courraient à côté de moi se mettre à l'abri de cette pluie torrentielle. Je devais certainement être le seul idiot à marcher droit devant moi, en plein milieu du trottoir, sans vie. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de « me déguiser » afin de ne pas être reconnu (un autre désagrément de la célébrité), et j'aurais probablement donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un(e) de mes fans me reconnaisse et ne se jette sur moi pour me demander un autographe. J'aurais eu la sensation d'être apprécié de quelqu'un, d'être aimé par quelqu'un. Mais visiblement, le monde entier semblait d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux me foutre la paix pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je devais l'en remercier ou au contraire le maudire.

Je sentis tout à coup une main retenir la mienne. Inutile de me retourner, je savais très bien à qui elle appartenait. Je relevais la tête, et regardait droit devant moi, sans bouger. Je voulais lui signifier que j'étais prêt à l'écouter, alors qu'en réalité, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que cette chaleur émise par ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. La pluie semblait se calmer, tout comme les larmes sur mon visage se tarissaient. Nous devions certainement avoir l'air de deux parfaits idiots, plantés sur ce trottoir, figés de la sorte. Et même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir d'entamer la conversation. Mais il avait déjà fait le premier pas; me rattraper de la sorte n'était-il déjà pas un moyen de me faire comprendre qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il était désolé ? J'en voulais plus, mais peut-être en demandais-je trop. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais afin de me remettre les idées en place, je me retournais lentement, et me planta droit devant lui, sa main enlaçant toujours la mienne. Il me regarda, mécontent. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait ? Décidément, je ne le comprenais pas, je ne l'avais jamais compris. Je m'étais fait à l'idée, qu'en vivant avec une personne, on apprenait forcément de l'autre, on se rapprochait. Comment on en était-on arrivé à ne même pas se supporter ? Même si je me m'étais, il est vrai, un peu imposé dans sa vie, j'ai toujours pensé que s'il ne voulait pas de moi, il n'aurait pas pris de gants pour me foutre dehors. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et m'avait laissé coloniser son espace vital. Alors à quoi tout cela rimait, exactement ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais son geste resta en suspend, comme si lui-même ne savait pas par où commencer. Je continuais à le fixer, lui dictant par mon regard que je n'attendais qu'une seule chose de lui actuellement. Il comprit, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'en était pas capable. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre, je l'espérais vraiment. Moi, j'avais déjà essayé, et j'avais échoué... Non, je n'avais pas pu penser ça, que m'arrivait-il ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas de tenir ce genre de propos. C'était une dispute comme une autre, inutile de se perdre dans ce genre de pensées. Demain, tout ira mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dans l'immédiat … Comprenant qu'aucun son n'allait sortir de sa bouche, je préférais écourter cet échange qui allait me rendre fou. Baissant de nouveau la tête, je me retournais vivement, m'arrachant de ce fait de sa poigne, et repris ma route. Pour aller où ? Qu'importe, loin de lui sera suffisant.

De nouveau, la surprise me gagna quand je sentis son torse contre mon dos dans une étreinte passionnée. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, et ses mèches longues me chatouiller l'oreille. Qu'attendait-il de moi exactement ? Je voulais me retourner, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Il semblait avoir pris une décision, car il me relâcha, m'agrippa par le poignet et me tira à sa suite. Nous marchâmes pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, et il m'emmena dans un petit hôtel, caché dans une ruelle étroite. Je le laissais payer la nuit, agrippé à sa manche. Une fois fini, il me prit par les épaules, et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du second étage, et il se retourna vers moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. La montée fut étrangement longue, et mon corps froid semblait se réchauffer peu à peu. Me plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascendeur, je sentais ses mains glisser sous mon tee-shirt. J'en tremblais d'appréhension et glissait mes propres mains contre sa poitrine. Lorsque le « ding » sonna, annonçant l'arrivée au second étage, il se détacha de moi, et me tira de nouveau à sa suite vers notre chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je voulais déceler dans son regard à quoi il pensait en cet instant, mais son visage demeurait neutre, bien que saupoudré d'un peu de colère. Une fois dans la chambre, la porte d'entrée claqua derrière moi me faisant sursauter. De nouveau il se planta devant moi, mais cette-fois ci il n'hésita pas à me parler :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du. Je voulais te faire plaisir en sortant ce soir, et j'ai tout gâché. »

Un frisson me parcourra, quand l'information arriva à mon cerveau. Il … s'excusait ? Vraiment ? De nouveau je ne pus que m'agripper à sa veste.

« Je … Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Oublions ça. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me permis de lui demander :

« Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? »

Il se raidit soudainement.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » me demanda-t-il

« Hé bien, à l'instant, tu semblais en colère, je me trompe? »

Il parut très étonné, pourquoi ? Par ma question ? Où par le fait que je l'ai remarqué ?

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé, mais contre moi-même. » Il réfléchit un instant, et continua. « Je t'ai blessé inutilement, et là, nous allons tous les deux tomber malade à cause de moi. »

« Non, c'est ma faute, je ... »

« Arrêtes, tu n'as rien fait. Écoutes … Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal, ça m'a juste prodigieusement énervé de voir l'autre brune te faire de l'œil. Je … Tu es à moi, d'accord ? » Puis il rajouta dans un souffle « … Ne me laisse pas. »

Il détourna le regard, gêné par ses propres paroles. J'aurais pu pleurer de joie en entendant ses mots. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me faire part de ses sentiments, et il avait pris la peine de tout me déballer là, comme ça, sans même que je le lui demande. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait les mots que je souhaitais entendre (d'autant plus que j'aurais eu des raisons de lui en vouloir moi aussi), mais j'étais tout de même véritablement aux anges. Sa bonne humeur semblait être revenue, et je comptais bien en profiter. Je plaçais l'une de mes mains sur sa joue, et l'embrassais au coin des lèvres. Avec un sourire malicieux, je lui demandais, connaissant d'avance la réponse :

« Nous pourrions peut-être prendre une douche pour nous réchauffer, qu'en dis-tu? »

Son sourire en coin caractéristique avait de nouveau fait irruption sur son visage. Il se rapprocha de moi, et de ses mains il entoura mes joues. Il me regarda longuement, comme s'il essayait de sonder mon esprit, comme s'il voulait connaître le fond de mes pensées. Je me sentais rougir sous son regard insistant. Il se pencha doucement vers moi, et ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes, Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Jamais, jamais il ne m'avait embrassé aussi tendrement. Ce n'était pas mon corps qu'il cherchait à attendre, c'était mon cœur. A quoi bon ? Il le lui appartenait déjà, depuis le premier jour. Ses mains bougèrent, et élurent domicile sous mon tee-shirt, cajolant mes hanches. Je devais vaguement ressembler à une cocotte minute prête à exploser, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je voulais néanmoins, tout comme lui, lui montrer à que point je l'aimais, et que je lui pardonnais, une fois de plus. Tandis qu'il continuait de faire danser sa langue avec la mienne, mes mains agrippèrent le col de sa chemise, et mes doigts glissèrent vers les boutons, les défaisant un à un. Arrivé en bas, je les remontais lentement, ouvrant les pans de sa chemise, et firent glisser mes doigts sur son torse. Il frissonna un instant, mes mains étaient encore mouillées et froides. Je comptais vaguement sur lui pour les réchauffer. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon corps, et je levais les bras afin qu'il retire mon tee-shirt, tandis que je faisais glisser sa chemise le long de ses larges épaules. Une incroyable chaleur me gagna lorsque de sa bouche, il vint s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Il lécha longuement mes tétons, puis les mordilla légèrement, faisant accroître mon plaisir. Bon sang, il allait me rendre fou. Je laissai ma tête basculer en arrière, mes mains s'agrippant à ses bras. Sans le vouloir, des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, et je le sentis sourire au spectacle qu'il devait avoir sous les yeux. Mes jambes tremblèrent d'excitation, et je m'apprêtais à tomber quand il me prit dans ses bras, me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, et m'obligea à enserrer sa taille de mes jambes. Lorsqu'il fut certain que je n'allais pas tomber, ses mains reprirent leur exploration sur mon corps. Son sexe tendu rencontra durement le mien, et un gémissement rauque franchis ses lèvres. Je constatais par la même occasion, et avec le plus grand plaisir, qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres, auxquelles il s'attaqua plus fougueusement que précédemment. L'excitation me poussa à mouvoir mon bassin, pour venir se frotter contre le sien, nous envoyant tous deux de délicieuses décharges électriques sur nos deux membres. Sa main droite s'arrêta sur ma hanche, qu'il tenait fermement, et la main gauche commença à taquiner la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Ses gestes se firent impatients, et il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de la baisser totalement. Mon jean glissa légèrement sur mes cuisses, dévoilant le boxer rose que je portais en dessous. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, et posais mon front sur son épaule quand sa main se fraya un chemin sur mon sexe. Il le dégagea du vêtement, et commença à le caresser doucement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il semblait vouloir faire passer mon envie avant les siennes. Je gémissais plus fort contre son oreille, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? C'était si bon. Il accéléra le rythme, ses caresses devinrent frictions, et je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il savait très bien où faire pression, à quel moment ralentir le rythme et quand l'accélérer à nouveau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que jouisse sous ses divines caresses. Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, il s'amusa à sucer mon cou et je sentais dans mon dos, l'eau froide dégouliner de ses mèches de cheveux, m'envoyant d'enivrantes sensations.

Puis il me reposa doucement à terre, et passa une main dans mes cheveux. C'était moi, qui cette fois-ci réduis l'écart de nos deux corps pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. J'adorais ça, et il le savait. Il me prit par la main, résolu, puis nous emmena vers la salle de bain. À peine la porte franchie que déjà nos mains se mouvaient pour finir de nous déshabiller. Nous prenions notre temps pour redécouvrir nos corps, comme si nous ne les connaissions pas déjà par cœur. Les vêtements tombèrent un à un, dans un silence presque religieux, et nous finirent par nous retrouver complètement nus. La gêne me gagna, car lui ne se privait pas pour faire glisser son regard sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, comme s'il était en train de décider par où il allait commencer à me manger. Je baissais la tête, dans un vague espoir de reprendre contenance, mais la vision de l'effet évident que je lui faisais me fit rougir d'appréhension. Après quelques minutes de surchauffe interne, je décidais de relever la tête, résolu à lui procurer autant de plaisir que je venais d'en recevoir. Je plaçais mes mains sur son torse et le fis reculer doucement au fond de la pièce, juste en dessous du pommeau de douche, que j'activais d'un mouvement rapide. Réglant l'eau d'une main, je me permis d'aller poser la seconde sur ces fesses, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, puisque j'allais m'occuper de lui d'ici peu. Une fois que l'eau fut à une température confortable pour nos deux corps, je lui fis baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je lui laissais prendre le dessus sur notre échange pour avoir le plaisir de me retirer vivement et de le laisser pantois, puis me mis à genoux et passa un coup de langue léger sur son érection, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Ma main caressant toujours son derrière, j'utilisais la seconde pour serrer doucement la base de son sexe, et me concentra à sucer ses bourses. La réaction fut immédiate il eu un hoquet de surprise et mis ses mains sur ma tête. Je me surprenais de ma propre audace et étais plutôt content de moi, mais je voulais lui donner plus. Je les pris donc à pleine bouche, les caressants de ma langue, les léchant sensuellement comme si c'était des boules de glace, tandis que ma seconde main commença de très lents mouvements de vas et viens sur son membre. J'étais vaguement conscient de la torture que je lui infligeais et je m'en délectais. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis fermer les yeux, une très légère rougeur sur ses joues, le souffle court. C'était tellement rare de le voir dans cet état, que je voulais en profiter un maximum. Je le sentais perdre pied quand ses doigts se froissèrent dans mes cheveux, signe qu'il en quémandait plus, ce dont je n'allais certainement pas le priver. Je retirais la main de son sexe, et je relevais la tête en donnant un coup de langue sur toute la longue de son membre, puis le pris totalement en bouche dans un même mouvement. Ma main repartis à l'assaut de ses bourses, tandis que je descendais et remontais vivement sur son membre, faisant pression sur celui-ci avec ma langue. Je resserrais mes lèvres pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir, bougeant de plus en plus vite. Je le sentais grossir dans ma bouche sa respiration se fit erratique, laissant sortir de légers gémissements rauques, puis il se libéra soudainement, murmurant mon prénom d'une voix que je n'avais certainement jamais entendue. J'avalais goulûment tout ce que je venais de recevoir tandis qu'il rouvrit les yeux, et me regarda, voilé de désir. Il se pencha, et me pris par les hanches pour me remettre à sa hauteur, puis captura de nouveau mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes à perdre haleine pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se rappelant l'utilité première de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions, nous prîmes plaisir à laver le corps de l'autre.

L'eau chaude sur nos corps nous fis un bien fou, et nous regagnâmes la chambre, main dans la main. Repus de plaisir, nous nous allongeâmes simplement, nus sous la couette, nos deux corps recherchant la chaleur de l'autre, partageant de multiples baisers sensuels et caresses grisantes. Le nez dans son cou, je pense être le premier à m'être endormi.

Je me réveillais cependant, pour une obscure raison, quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait toujours nuit dehors, bien que la lumière des lampadaires filtraient dans la chambre, me permettant de distinguer faiblement ce qu'elle contenait, et je sentis avec angoisse la chaleur qui m'avait étreinte durant mon sommeil m'avoir quitté. Je me retournais et constatait la place de Yuki vide de ce dernier. Je déglutis bruyamment. Mince, où était-il ? Il était parti ? Pourquoi ?! Je me retournais de nouveau dans les draps, prêt à sortir quand je le vis précédemment adossé contre la fenêtre fumant une cigarette, entièrement vêtu des habits qu'il portait la veille, s'avancer doucement vers moi et s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Il du voir la lueur d'inquiétude qui était apparu un instant dans mon regard car il se pencha doucement et m'embrassa, comme pour me rassurer. Avait-il toujours été capable d'autant de tendresse ?

« Déjà réveillé? » me demanda-t-il contre mes lèvres

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » répondis-je

Il ricana un instant et m'indiqua la table de chevet à mes côtés, sur laquelle je trouvais deux boites de pocky parfum fraise, une brique de lait à la banane, et une canette de bière.

« Yuki … » commençais-je, ébahis

« Ton estomac m'a réveillé cette nuit, alors je suis sorti acheter ça. » m'expliqua-t-il

Je le pensais incapable de me surprendre plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait aujourd'hui, et je constatais avec bonheur m'être trompé. Je l'accusais néanmoins d'avoir un peu exagéré concernant les bruits que mon estomac avait pu faire cette nuit. Maudissant mon organe, et ne voulant pas rappeler à Yuki que c'était de sa faute si il n'avait pas été contenté hier soir, je me permis de prendre l'une des boites, de l'ouvrir et d'engloutir un des gâteau avec un soupir de contentement, sous son regard amusé. Ce dernier écrasa sa cigarette complètement consumée dans un cendrier puis pris sa canette de bière et l'ouvrit, restant à mes côtés pour la savourer. Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers la fenêtre, et je pus l'observer de tout mon saoule. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de l'aimer encore plus, et quelque part ça me faisait peur. Je ferais tous les efforts nécessaires pour qu'il m'accepte à ses côtés pour toujours. Il y aura encore des crises, il y aura encore des pleurs, mais il commence tout doucement à changer, pour moi, alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour en être digne. Dire que j'avais osé penser il y a quelques heures que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas, il n'en est pas question. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne pourrais pas le quitter, même s'il me le demandait.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas se retourner vers moi et me sonder du regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non … je ... »

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de sujets que je désirais aborder ...

« Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours à l'écoute, mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en faire part, tu sais ? »

Sa voix était douce, il se sentait visiblement très concerné par ma personne. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'avais l'impression d'être une collégienne amoureuse pour la première fois … Mince, c'était encore ce que j'étais, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il n'avait pas tord de me traiter d'idiot quelques fois ...

« C'est juste que … Je t'aime, Yuki. »

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour résumer les diverses pensées qui faisaient irruption dans mon esprit. Je lui parlerais de tout, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. J'étais fatigué et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était oublier cette dispute et passer la nuit à ses côtés en rêvant de toutes les prochaines. N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, je repris un biscuit en bouche, le mangeant jusqu'à la moitié, de nouveau abandonné dans mes rêveries. Je n'eus pas le temps de manger la seconde que Yuki rapprocha son visage du mien, croquant l'autre bout du biscuit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et grignota très lentement le gâteau jusqu'à arriver à mes lèvres, qu'il scella des siennes. Le baiser d'abord chaste et transforma bien vite en un échange passionné, et je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Il me libéra de cette étreinte, et murmura contre mes lèvres :

« Idiot … Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête de linotte, mais ne t'avises surtout pas de me laisser tomber. J'ai besoin de toi, Shuuichi, alors reste avec moi. »

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, mais l'effet escompté était le même. Il arrivait maintenant à lire dans mes pensées, ou quoi ?! Une larme coula le long de ma joue. C'était lui l'idiot, comme si j'avais l'intention de le quitter avec ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il allait vraiment me rendre dingue … Mais au moins j'étais sûr d'une chose, il voulait que je reste avec lui ? Qu'il se prépare à devoir me supporter toute sa vie ! Et même si ce n'était toujours pas les mots que je rêvais d'entendre, c'était déjà énorme, et je m'en contentais, car je sais qu'il arrivera à me les dire un jour.

Il se déshabilla de nouveau, et repris sa place dans le lit, à mes côtés. Partageant la boite de pocky, nous parlâmes cette nuit là, de tout et de rien (enfin, surtout moi, Yuki se contentant d'écouter et de répondre quand il le devait), et nous nous endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Oui, cette soirée avait vraiment été un fiasco, mais quelque part, j'en étais plutôt content.

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, mais j'avais hâte d'y être.


	2. Chapter 2 (POV Eiri)

**Titre **: Jalousie

**Pairing** : ShuuEi

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance / (Léger) OOC

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami (Gloire à elle!). Par contre, j'ai posé une option sur Eiri. Il me reviendra donc de droit … un de ces jours … Quand j'aurais trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de Shu.

**Résumé** : Ce que je préfère dans une dispute, c'est la réconciliation. [POV Eiri]

* * *

Un cauchemar ! Cette soirée a été un vrai fiasco et même si ça me tuait de l'admettre... C'était de ma faute !

Pourtant, à la base, j'étais parti sur une bonne attention. Afin de contenter la fleur bleue qui me servait de petit ami, je lui lançais, un bon matin, de manière qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble, faisons quelque chose ce soir. »

C'est vrai quoi ! Lui qui passait son temps à me faire des déclarations enflammées, à me réclamer sans cesse de l'attention, le voilà qui depuis peu se démener avec son travail avec tellement d'acharnement (et sans se soucier de moi, ce qui entre nous, me contrariait le plus dans l'histoire) que j'ai eu tout d'un coup l'envie de lui faire plaisir (et de le garder rien que pour moi pendant plus d'une heure ou deux, accessoirement). Sa réponse fut cependant moins violente que j'avais imaginé (espéré?) :

« C'est d'accord. » me dit-il simplement

Mince, pour une fois que c'était moi qui lui fais ce genre de proposition, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à me répondre ?! Il avait réussi à me clouer le bec (moi qui n'était déjà pas bien bavard ...), et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis il me proposa :

"On pourrais se commander une pizza, regarder une quelconque émission à la télévision et passer le reste de la soirée dans notre chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Oui, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec ça. C'était tout simplement le genre de soirée que, MOI, j'aurais adoré faire avec lui. Mais je voulais lui faire plaisir à LUI, et quitte à faire le premier pas dans ma demande, autant faire les choses en grand ! Je fronçais néanmoins les sourcils, pourquoi devait-il toujours chercher à me contenter? Ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste de temps à autre? Il en avait parfaitement le droit. Je répondis donc :

« Non. Je préfère qu'on aille manger au restaurant. Sortons ! »

Ma réponse sembla le laisser sans voix. C'est vrai que ce genre de chose ne me ressemblait pas. Mais je venais de finir mon prochain livre, et j'allais donc être tranquille pendant un petit moment. Je ne lui rendais pas la vie facile, et j'en étais parfaitement conscient. Alors, si j'en avais l'occasion, je voulais qu'il sache que je prenais tout de même ses intérêts à cœur (même si j'étais incapable de le lui dire à haute voix.). Nous prenions donc le temps de nous préparer ce soir-là, lui dans la salle de bain et moi dans la chambre. Me concentrant sur ma tâche, à savoir m'habiller avec classe, ma principale préoccupation était de savoir de laquelle de mes multiples chemises étaient la plus susceptible de lui plaire. La rouge, ou la bleue? Grand Dieu, si je m'étais douté il y a encore peu de temps que ce choix cornélien allait me poser problèmes, j'en aurais bien rigolé. Je me figeais soudainement dans mes pensées. Et lui, qu'allait-il porter? Un frisson me parcourra. Il m'était arrivé de regarder quelques-uns de ses concerts (tous, en réalité), et rien qu'à penser aux tenues provocantes qu'il osait porter sur scènes, je sentis un début d'érection. Il n'allait pas oser, n'est-ce pas? Pitié, dites-moi que ses shorts cruellement courts, et ses tee-shirts troués aux endroits stratégiques n'allait pas quitter son armoire ce soir. Chassant ses idées de mon esprit, le choisi la chemise de couleur rouge. C'était sa préférée.

Le trajet vers le dit-restaurant fut relativement court. Je choisis un établissement chic, histoire de prendre plaisir à regarder ses yeux remplis d'étoiles (phénomène que je n'ai pu observer que chez lui jusqu'à présent). J'appréhendais tout de même cette soirée, me sachant toujours capable du pire lorsque j'étais avec lui. Mais qu'importe, je n'avait pas lieu à m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas?

Un maître d'hôtel d'une quarantaine d'année nous accueilli, très souriant, et nous lui fîmes part de notre envie d'avoir une petite table, à l'écart des autres, ce qui nous fut immédiatement accordé. Il nous emmena vers la dite-table, ronde, sobrement décorée, près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une rue commerçante, entourée de végétations diverses nous permettant ce moment d'intimité désiré. Traversant la salle, déjà presque entièrement pleine de convives, je sentis soudainement un pincement très désagréable au niveau de mon postérieur. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais vivement vers celui ou celle qui allait devenir ma prochaine victime, mais cette dernière avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Je n'osais pas y croire, quelqu'un m'avait tripoté les fesses, en publique. Je me retenais de hurler de colère, fulminant de rage. Sentiment qui s'accentua dangereusement quand je rencontrais le regard amusé d'un serveur passant juste sous mes yeux. Ce fut un échange furtif, mais je compris. Je repris néanmoins ma route, inutile de donner à Shuichi une raison pour devenir un assassin en lui racontant ma vive mésaventure.

Je le laissais s'installer le premier, puis je tirais ma chaise pour m'asseoir, quand une vision s'offrit à moi. A l'autre bout de la baie vitrée, se trouvait une table presque identique à la nôtre. Une jeune serveuse était en train de prendre la commande du vieux couple qui l'occupait mais je vis, pour ma plus grande contrariété, son regard en coin guettant Shuichi de manière désireuse. Ma première réaction fut l'étonnement pur et simple. Shuichi était mignon, inutile de dire le contraire, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je sentais le regard de quelqu'un s'égarer sur lui. Mais d'habitude, j'étais, MOI, le sujet de convoitise des minettes en chaleur que nous pouvions croiser quand nous sortions. Décidément, tous les serveurs de ce restaurant s'étaient passé le mot pour me gâcher ma soirée. Ma seconde réaction fut de bouillonner littéralement de rage. C'était sa faute, à lui, aussi. Quelle raison avait-il eut de s'être vêtu de la sorte?! ... Quoi? Non, il n'avait en aucun cas revêtu l'une de ses affreuses (mais néanmoins sexy) tenue de concert, mais il était malheureusement (pour moi) diablement adorable dans ce tee-shirt orange volontairement trop court, laissant à la vue de tous son petit nombril et son ventre plat; et ce jean moulant à souhait, dessinant parfaitement le boxer qu'il portait en dessous (heureusement pour lui qu'il était célèbre, il se serait fait interdire l'entrée de cet établissement sans cela). Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas résister à baver d'envie en le suivant dans la salle de réception, avant de quitter ses fesses du regard à contre cœur quand il s'assit sur sa chaise. Était-il au moins conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres? Une pensée fit irruption dans mon esprit, me coupant toutes les autres. Peut-être était-il effectivement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait? Peut-être cherchait-il justement à me faire réagir? A me rendre jaloux? Non, Shuichi n'était pas capable de ça. Enfin ... Je ne pense pas. Je ne savais plus. Quand il s'agissait de ma personne, Shuichi était capable de beaucoup de choses. Alors, c'était ça? C'était volontaire?

Je m'installais également sur ma chaise, prêt à lui bondir à la gorge quand mon simple regard de tueur suffit à le faire déglutir. Bingo. Je l'avais pris sur le fait, et il attendait l'inévitable sentence qu'il en résulterait. Il était liquéfié sur place, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Visiblement il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter ma colère. Et moi, j'étais censé faire quoi, franchement? Voir mon amant se faire loucher dessus de la sorte, j'appréciais moyennement. Il était à moi, et je n'autorisais personne d'autre à le désirer. Aussi, je fit tout ce qu'un connard qui se respecte ferait dans ces conditions : je me vengeais. Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais le serveur qui m'avait pincé les fesses un peu plus tôt, et lui fis un signe de s'approcher. Néanmoins surpris, celui ci vint rapidement, et se positionna juste à côté de moi. Pas entre Shu et moi, pas du côté de Shu, mais pile poil à mes côtés. Parfait. Avec mon habituel sourire en coin, je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait au menu ce soir, et ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement "nous proposer de sympa à déguster" (avec un sous-entendu tellement prononcé que même Shu dû comprendre mes intentions), sous le regard noir de mon amant qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Quand il eut fini de m'énumérer la quantité de plats présents au menu de ce soir, je lui dictais mes envies sans même m'en rendre compte. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Shuichi, qui semblait être à deux doigts de nous étriper, le serveur et moi. Ça faisait mal, hein ? Moi aussi, j'avais mal. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas. J'avais beau me convaincre d'avoir raison de me comporter de la sorte, quelque chose me disait que j'allais vaguement le regretter. Ce qui s'avéra juste quand je vis Shu se lever de sa chaise, méconnaissable. L'expression visible sur son visage me fit prendre conscience de l'erreur que j'étais en train de commettre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

J'étais cependant incapable du moindre mouvement, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Je l'avais blessé, et ça me faisait mal. Depuis quand je me souciais du bien être des gens qui m'entouraient ? Depuis quand je me souciais de son bien être à lui, qui était entré dans ma vie à un moment où je ne voulais justement plus m'attacher à personne? Si j'avais interrogé ma psychologue à ce sujet, je sais très bien ce qu'elle en aurait dit, mais c'est le genre de chose que je ne pouvais pas encore avouer, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Pourtant, la réaction de Shu fut par contre, tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité à me hurler dessus, à me frapper, à me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi ne me remettait-il pas à ma place comme il le devrait? Je savais que mes réactions ne sont jamais celles qu'il espérait, mais il me connaissait, il savait comment je fonctionnais, non?

Au fond de moi, j'eus soudainement peur. Il était parti sans même me regarder, et ça m'avait terrifié. Et s'il en avait eu marre de moi, de mon caractère de merde, de mon humeur de chien, de ma façon de vivre totalement à l'opposer de la sienne ? Et si je l'avais fait fuir alors que ma jalousie ne cachait en réalité que mon envie de le garder près de moi, et ma peur de le perdre? J'avais appris à vivre à ses côtés mais je comprenais désormais que cet équilibre que nous avions bâti était fragile, prêt à se casser en mille morceaux à chaque instant. Avais-je ébranlé la confiance que Shu nous avait accordée ? J'espérais que non, avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable (celle que je ne montrais à personne d'autre qu'à lui). Ma décision était prise, je devais le rattraper, MAINTENANT ! A cause de ma stupidité, il devait certainement s'imaginer des tonnes de choses, alors je devais lui prouver que je tenais à lui, peu importe le moyen. Je me levais vivement de ma chaise, et m'apprêtais à me lancer à sa suite, quand une main s'abattit sur mon poignet. Merde, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Me retournant vers lui, je le vis, vaguement satisfait de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer ma propre colère. Regardant autour de lui, il semblait s'assurer que nous étions seuls, ce qui était malheureusement le cas. Se rapprochant de moi, il susurra à mon oreille :

« Vous l'aviez ramassé sur le trottoir ? Faites attention, on peut attraper des maladies avec ces bestioles-là. »

...

Incroyable, cet enfoiré avait réussi l'exploit d'insulter Shuichi, plus que je ne l'avais moi-même fait depuis que nous nous connaissions, et ce rien qu'en une phrase ! Une rage sourde gronda en moi. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel envers un être que l'on ne connaissait même pas, j'étais sidéré. Le plus surprenant dans l'histoire, c'est que cet idiot n'avait même pas reconnu le si célèbre chanteur des Bad Luck (je ne parlais même pas de moi, les lecteurs de mes bouquins devaient être à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent des lectrices).

« T'inquiètes pas, je l'ai fait vacciner contre les abrutis dans ton genre » répondis-je, les dents serrés

Heureusement pour moi, Shu devait avoir des anticorps très puissants vis-à-vis de ma personne. C'est dans des cas comme celui-ci que je regrettais vaguement que les gens étaient ignorants quant au fait que j'ai buté des hommes quand j'étais plus jeune, que j'étais un meurtrier; ça enlèverait à certains l'envie de dire des conneries. Et c'est avec ce déchet que j'avais osé m'amuser aux dépends de Shuichi?! Je me dégoûtais au plus haut point. Ce mec méritait mon poing dans sa tronche, mais je ne valais pas mieux que lui en fin de compte. Étais-je toujours aussi mauvais? Le faisais-je toujours autant souffrir? Que faisait un ange comme lui aux côtés d'un démon comme moi, je me le demandais... J'essayais vainement de me souvenir si j'avais pu, à un moment ou à un autre, avoir eu ce genre de propos à son égard, mais j'avais beau être le pire des idiots, je n'aurais jamais osé le qualifier de putain. Quelque part, je me sentais soulagé. J'étais peut-être un salaud, mais il y avait pire.

Le serveur ricana un petit instant et se rapprocha plus de moi, en osant aventurer une ses mains dans mon dos.

« Maintenant que vous avez perdu votre chaton, je pourrais peut-être le remplacer … »

Le contact me fit frissonner de dégoût. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le droit de me toucher de la sorte et c'était ... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement de surprise. Comme si mon cerveau s'était remis en marche après un temps d'arrêt, je réalisais seulement que Shu avait quitté l'établissement, qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de moi pendant que je perdais mon temps avec ce stupide serveur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?! Sans doute plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu, agrippais le col de sa chemise, et je l'éloignais vivement de moi.

« Écoutes-moi bien, l'ami. » Son sourire s'effaça pour mon plus grand plaisir « Même si t'étais le dernier trou de cette putain de planète, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te regarder, alors enlèves tes sales pattes de moi, veux-tu ? »

Je ne le laissai pas argumenter plus longtemps et me dépêchais de sortir de ce restaurant où je ne foutrais plus jamais les pieds ! J'aurais dû écouter Shu, on aurait dû rester à la maison. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, je constatais avec amertume qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Le ciel était noir, il était tard et l'eau déferlait de tout part. Comment allai-je le retrouver ? Où était-il allé ? J'espérais vaguement qu'il soit retourné « chez nous » (oui, le « chez moi » que tu avais proclamé tient en plus de mon cœur), mais j'en doutais fortement. Si j'avais été à sa place, je serais parti là où personne ne m'aurait trouvé afin de rester seul. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il n'entre dans ma vie, et me fasse comprendre que régler des problèmes à deux était plus facile que de les régler seul. Je tournais la tête, à gauche, à droite. J'étais perdu. Sans lui, mes repères se froissaient ; il m'avait rendu dépendant, sans même le savoir. Je tournais de nouvelle fois la tête, et la chance semblait être de mon côté. Sa tignasse rose et son tee-shirt orange, qui jurait affreusement avec, étaient reconnaissable entre tous, et sans même l'envisager, mes jambes se mirent en mouvement en sa direction, comme si elles savaient où étaient leur place. Il continuait sa route, tête baissée. J'imaginais très bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait se trouver, et le nœud qui avait élu domicile dans mon cœur se resserra. Son mal-être me faisait souffrir, de la même manière que le savoir heureux faisait fondre mon cœur de glace. Le bonheur par procuration, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, avant d'avoir le plaisir d'y prendre goût à ses côtés. Je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre de lui, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer, ne sachant pas comment il allait m'accueillir après ce que j'avais fait. La simple pensée qu'il pouvait envisager de me quitter me fit tourner la tête. _Allez Eiri, pensais-je, ce n'était pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de toi._ Bien, faisons les choses dans l'ordre !

J'agrippais sa main avec détermination, et je le stoppais, par la même occasion, dans son élan. Il ne se retourna pas, pourquoi? Avait-il l'air si misérable? Je voulais voir son visage; je voulais voir à quel point je l'avais blessé pour pouvoir m'excuser en conséquence. Oui, moi, le grand Yuki Eiri, j'allais m'abaisser à présenter des excuses (et j'irais jusqu'à me mettre à genoux, s'il le fallait !) pour la première fois de ma vie, car je les savais parfaitement justifiées. La pluie sembla se calmer, et je pouvais presque entendre sa respiration se faire plus courte. Je savais qu'il était en train de pleurer, mais consoler n'était pas dans mes compétences. Une légère pression sur ma main me fit comprendre qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner. Mince, j'avais hésité à agir, et c'est lui qui une fois de plus pris l'initiative de faire le premier pas. Néanmoins, je fronçais les sourcils à la simple vue du regard qu'il me lançait. Il semblait résigné, qu'avait-il en tête? J'avais peur de comprendre. Avait-il donc baissé les bras? Allait-il m'abandonner? Il en avait parfaitement le droit. Mais étais-je, moi, prêt à le voir sortir de ma vie aussi rapidement qu'il en était entré? Mine de rien, je m'étais habitué à toute ces petites attentions, celles qui existent quand vous vivez avec un autre être à vos côtés. Shu était devenu mon équilibre. Mon appartement jadis froid et impersonnel reprenait vie par sa simple présence. J'avais beau me plaindre de sa présence insupportable dans mon quotidien, je ne me voyais plus rentrer chez moi sans qu'une boule de nerfs rose ne me saute dessus pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Oui, car il y avait à présent quelqu'un qui m'attendait, quelqu'un qui réclamait ma présence, quelqu'un qui se souciait de mon bien-être. Mon café du matin avait meilleur goût quand c'était lui qui le préparait. Bien que j'aie toujours besoin de calme pour écrire mes livres, de plus en plus le silence m'effrayait, car ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas avec moi. Je me surprenais à allumer la télévision, car je savais que je le verrais dans une quelconque émission. On dit toujours qu'on ne prenait réellement conscience de la perte de quelque chose quand on l'avait définitivement perdu. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable à essayer de mettre en pratique ce dicton, car si je le perdais, je serais perdu à jamais moi aussi. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Je le voulais vraiment, mais la peur de dire le mot de trop, qui le ferait me quitter pour toujours m'effrayait, alors je restais là à le regarder, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'étais faible. Depuis quand étais-je si faible? Mon monde s'écroula quand il lâcha ma main pour reprendre la route qu'il semblait s'être tracé. Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'envisager. Incapable d'utiliser des mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, je choisis une autre méthode.

Mon corps bougea de lui-même, c'était ma dernière chance. Je l'enlaçais par derrière, serrant autant que je le pouvais son corps contre le mien. Lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé, c'était fait. Mince, il était frigorifié, ayant passer plus de temps que moi sous cette plus diluvienne. Inutile de rester plus longtemps à attirer le regard des curieux, je le pris par le poignet et l'emmena avec moi. Je connaissais un petit hôtel sympa près de l'endroit où nous étions, nous y seront bien pour discuter. Je payais la chambre et mon cœur se réchauffa à la sensation de sa petite main agrippée à ma chemise. Puis, je l'emmenais avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Il semblait perdu et je partageais cet état d'esprit; je n'avais jamais fais ça pour qui que ce soit. Lui faire comprendre que je tenais à lui? Ça je pouvais faire. Pendant que la porte de l'ascendeur se refermait, je le plaquais doucement contre la paroi, et l'embrassant vivement. J'avais envie de le toucher, et je ne me fis pas prier, son tee-shirt trop court était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il répondit positivement à cet échange quand je sentis ses mains parcourir mes muscles, c'était plutôt bon signe. L'arrivée au second étage se fit rapidement, et j'emmenais Shuichi à notre chambre, l'ouvrant vivement pour le laisser entrer. J'étais pressé de m'excuser, alors je fermais la porte dans un claquement sec qui le fit sursauter. Maudit soit mon impatience ! Il se retourna vers moi, une légère inquiétude dans le regard, je m'empressais de lui dire :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du. Je voulais te faire plaisir en sortant ce soir, et j'ai tout gâché. »

Voilà, c'était fait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le jugement. Mon cœur semblait être pris de panique, jouant aux montagnes russes dans ma cage thoracique. Une petite main vint de nouveau agrippé ma chemise, Shu semblait rayonner de nouveau. J'en faisais si peu et j'en recevais tellement.

« Je … Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Oublions ça. »

Vraiment? Moi je ne pouvais pas oublier. Je sais qu'il y aura encore des crises, il y aura encore des pleurs, j'étais prêt à changer, mais on ne peut pas oublier des années de solitude en un claquement de doigts. Ça prendra du temps, mais je ferais en sorte qu'il n'ait plus à se demander qu'il devait me quitter ou pas. Il me surprit par la question qu'il me posa ensuite :

« Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? »

Mais comment diable pourrais-je être fâché contre lui?! Et surtout, pourquoi?! Tout était de ma faute, et lui trouvait quand même le moyen de se sentir responsable. Qu'avais-je donc fais au bon dieu pour mériter un ange comme lui dans ma vie? (Tuer cet enfoiré de Kitazawa n'est PAS une réponse valable !). Je voulus par contre m'assurer d'une chose.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Hé bien, à l'instant, tu semblais en colère, je me trompe? »

Suis-je bête, il sait lire le Yuki comme personne.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé, mais contre moi-même. » Puis je rajoutais, voulais aller jusqu'au bout dans mon explication « Je t'ai blessé inutilement, et là, nous allons tous les deux tomber malade à cause de moi. »

« Non, c'est ma faute, je ... »

Mais bordel non, rien n'était de ta faute. C'était uniquement la faute de ces deux serveurs de malheurs ! (et de la mienne, accessoirement).

« Arrêtes, tu n'as rien fait. Écoutes … Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal, ça m'a juste prodigieusement énervé de voir l'autre brune te faire de l'œil. Je … Tu es à moi, d'accord ? » Puis, je me devais de rajouter « … Ne me laisse pas. »

Plus dégoulinant de romantisme, tu meurs. J'avais espéré avoir dit cette phrase sans paraître trop pathétique, mais le sourire que Shu me lançait à présent valait tous les sacrifices (même si ma fierté venait quand même d'en prendre un sacré coup.) J'étais pardonné, et j'en étais extrêmement soulagé. Une main sur ma joue me fit relever la tête, puis les lèvres de Shu vinrent se poser au coin de mes lèvres, dans une tentative timide de me quémander un baiser. Non, pas seulement. Il avait envie de plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Et je n'avais pas le courage à lui refuser. Il me demanda, le regard voilé de désir :

« Nous pourrions peut-être prendre une douche pour nous réchauffer, qu'en dis-tu? »

J'en dis qu'une partie de jambes en l'air m'aurait fait le même effet, mais ce que soit mon pudique petit ami qui me fasse cette demande était diablement tentant. Nous nous embrassâmes et comblèrent nos envies sous une bonne douche chaude, réchauffant nos corps et nos cœurs. Il m'avait d'ailleurs vivement surpris en prenant les choses en main après que je me sois occupé de lui. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'autre chose, puisque je les avais lui, et son désir de me rendre heureux? Puis nous priment place dans le lit, continuant nos démonstrations affectives pour le plus grand bonheur de l'autre. Il s'endormit assez rapidement, comme à chaque fois; et je me délectais de le voir de nouveau si serein, surtout au vu de la souffrance que je lui avais infligé. Je me réveillais néanmoins ce qu'il me semblait être que deux ou trois heures plus tard, me sentant parfaitement éveillé. Il faisait bien évidemment nuit, mais la lune était à son plus haut niveau dans le ciel, diffusant sa lueur dans toute la chambre, dont nous avions oublié de fermer les rideaux. J'étais tellement bien, dans cette position, sur le dos, Shu tout contre mon corps. De ma main libre, je lui caressais lentement les cheveux, et cette odeur de fraise qui semblait émaner de lui en permanence enivra mes sens. Le contact de ma main sur sa tête sembla le perturber un petit moment, car il marmonna dans son sommeil un langoureux :

"Hum ... Nyuki~", bougeant inconsciemment son bras pour le passer autour de ma taille, sûrement de peur que je m'en aille. (Pour aller où? Je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde !)

...

Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de ne pas le violer dans son sommeil, et par pitié, faites qu'il arrête d'être aussi mignon ! Un bruit étonnant s'échappa de mon estomac. C'était clair, j'avais faim. Évidemment, par ma faute, nous n'avions rien mangé hier. Je me promis à ce propos, qu'une fois rentrés à la maison, je lui préparerais un festin digne d'un roi ! En plus d'avoir faim, le stresse accumulé la veille réveilla mon manque de nicotine. Il me fallut un nombre incalculable de minutes pour me défaire de l'étreinte de Shuichi sans le réveiller, et me lever mon lit à la recherche de mon pantalon. Je ramassais nos vêtements et le pliaient soigneusement, puis fouillais dans ma poche afin de récupérer un paquet de cigarettes. Il était vide, pour mon plus grand malheur. Bien, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je sorte (je pouvais rester quelques heures de plus sans manger, mais je risquais d'être rapidement de mauvaise humeur si je ne pouvais pas fumer). Je m'habillais donc et trouvais un conbini au coin de la rue. Je passais devant le rayon des sucreries sans même m'en rendre compte, et fut immédiatement attiré par la couleur des boites que j'avais pris l'habitude de voir dans mes placards, ou rarement loin de Shuichi. Avec un sourire, et sachant qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le rendre heureux, je pris deux boites avec moi, et cherchais deux boissons pour accompagner cette gourmandise. Je payais la note le cœur léger. Oui, décidément, je me surprenais de nouveau à ressentir de la joie rien qu'à l'idée de le sentir heureux. Et c'était une sensation qui me plaisait. De retour dans la chambre, Shu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je déposais silencieusement mon sac de courses sur sa table basse, et je fis le tour du lit afin de fumer tranquillement près de la fenêtre.

Appréciant ce moment de plénitude à sa juste valeur, j'entendis un léger bruit de draps froissés et tournais la tête vers le lit. Shuichi venais visiblement de se réveiller et se retourna avec angoisse dans le lit en constatant que moi, je n'y étais plus. Je le vis un instant se battre avec lui-même, et je m'approchais du lit, lui indiquant par la même ma présence dans la pièce. S'asseyant à ses côtés, je souris en voyant son regard passer de l'inquiétude au soulagement et l'embrassais doucement. Ce n'étais pas ce à quoi je l'avais habitué, mais j'en avais soudainement eu envie.

« Déjà réveillé? » lui demandais-je

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » m'avait-il répondu, interdis

Oui, c'est vrai. Me rappelant la raison pour laquelle j'étais effectivement debout au beau milieu de la nuit, je lui montrais du doigt mes trouvailles de la nuit. Son regard s'anima d'une lueur gourmande.

« Yuki … » Il semblait vraiment surpris. Et heureux. C'est tout ce qui m'importait.

« Ton estomac m'a réveillé cette nuit, alors je suis sorti acheter ça. » expliquais-je

Oui, j'avais très légèrement écorché la réalité. Mais qu'importe, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Il se précipita sur le sac pour prendre l'une des boites de ces gâteaux dont il ne pouvait se passer. J'avais bien fait de les acheter. Il soupira de plaisir en croquant dans le biscuit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Ma cigarette entièrement consumée, je pris la canette de bière et l'ouvrit, restant à ses côtés pour partager ce moment de grignotage nocturne. Repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, et à la frayeur que la situation m'avait fait ressentir, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir doté Shuichi de la capacité à me supporter. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas. Comment c'était possible? Si quelqu'un avait la réponse à cette question, qu'il me la donne sur le champ! À sa place j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Il était loin d'être facile à vivre lui aussi, mais il avait fait des efforts considérable pour s'améliorer, n'était-il pas temps que j'en fasse de même? Voyant que lui-même semblait faire le point sur les émotions qui le gagnait, je lui demandais :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son regard exprima une légère contrariété.

« Non … je ... »

Il semblait perdu. À cause de moi, il était sans cesse dans l'incertitude, et n'avait de cesse de se remettre en question pour tout ce qui me concernait.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours à l'écoute, mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en faire part, tu sais ? » lui dis-je

Et je pensais chaque mot que je venais d'employer. Notre plus gros problème était la communication, car le langage des mots n'était pas notre fort. Nous avions du mal à dire ce que nous pensions car un mot de travers pouvait tout changer. Sa réponse me perturba néanmoins.

« C'est juste que … Je t'aime, Yuki. »

Une si petite phrase pouvant résumer tellement de choses. Il pouvait les dire si facilement, ces trois petits mots, alors que j'en étais pour ma part absolument incapable. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de les lui dire, il savait déjà tout, j'en été persuadé. Il semblait comprendre, car il ne me demanda rien, reprenant l'assaut sur le paquet de gâteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'envie soudaine me pris d'en manger un morceau moi aussi, et plutôt que de piocher dans son paquet, je préférais m'attaquer au morceau dépassant de sa bouche si tentatrice. Comment ne pas céder? Il était pétrifié par mon geste, et j'en profitais pour caresser ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser franchement. Sa bouche était encore plus sucrée que le gâteau que je venais de manger (mince, je venais vraiment de penser ça?!); avais-je déjà dis à quel point j'aimais la fraise? Le relâchant à contre cœur, je devais quand même trouver une réponse convenable à la déclaration qu'il venait de me faire.

« Idiot … Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête de linotte, mais ne t'avises surtout pas de me laisser tomber. J'ai besoin de toi, Shuichi, alors reste avec moi. »

Il me regarda les larmes aux yeux, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue, mais il souriait. Voilà donc l'effet que j'avais sur lui, j'avais le pouvoir de le faire pleurer de douleur comme de joie. J'avais son bonheur entre mes mains, et même si je n'étais toujours pas sûr de le mériter, je fis silencieusement le vœu qu'il reste toujours à mes côtés.

Oui, cette soirée avait vraiment été un fiasco, mais quelque part, j'en étais plutôt content.

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, mais j'avais hâte d'y être.

* * *

_Mon idée de départ était très différente de ce que donne la version finale, mais j'en suis relativement satisfaite ^^  
De même, ce qui devait être à la base qu'un simple OS, s'est transformé en two-shot car je voulais donner le point de vue de Eiri qui au final s'est retrouvé être bien plus simple à écrire.  
_

_ J'espère en tout cas que vous avais pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire ces deux petites choses :)  
_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer :))_


End file.
